Ordinary Human Adventures
by diaryofhannah
Summary: Stories of the human world mostly around the Apple family and Flim and Flam. I do not own My Little Pony.
1. Driving

**_This idea would not leave me alone, so we are taking a break from out regularly scheduled 'Stuck in a Ship With You' to bring you to the human world aka Equestria Girls. If you haven't read 'Stuck in a Ship With You' basically Flim and Flam live with the Apple Family so Big Mac and Flam are bros, Flim and Applejack are not really together but kinda, together they are one big family._**

 ** _Let's talk about age gaps for a minute. Big Mac is a senior in high school I will never question that, Applejack (and the other Mane Six) would have to be at least a year younger than Big Mac but defiantly at the last two years if high school. Since boys are normally put into school when they are a bit older it is possible for Applejack and Big Mac to both be Seniors but Applejack could still be a Junior. I don't think Applejack is a Junior because of the age gap between her and Applebloom would have to be larger than that. It seems to be universally accepted that Applebloom (and the other CMC) is a Freshmen. Finally we have Flim and Flam, not to be rude but I'm pretty sure they did not further their education past high school, there isn't really a reason but the number in my head is 21 but if we add Flam's mustache I could see about 21-23-ish. If you actually read this whole long paragraph please tell me your favorite color in a review._**

* * *

Applebloom sat between her brother and sister in her brothers pick-up truck examining her new learners permit as they drove into the school parking lot. "Can I drive home?" asked Applebloom as her brother parked and they all got out.

"Remember what I said, sugar cube?" asked Applejack climbed onto the wheel and gave them all their back packs from the back of the pick-up.

"I'm gonna learn in a parking lot at midnight like the rest of ya'll," Applebloom answered.

"And what's today?" Big Mac questioned as they started walking into the building.

"Friday," Applebloom replied before gasping in realization, "I'm driving tonight, I can't wait to tell the girls!" Applebloom ran ahead of her siblings and into the school.

* * *

Scoodaloo and Sweetie Bell stood at their lockers getting their books when Applebloom ran up to them, "Girls, look what I got!" The girls started screaming and jumping up and down startling Principal Celestia as she walked by with Guidance Consoler Discord.

"Sorry," Scoodaloo called after them.

"Let me see your picture," Sweetie Bell squealed excitedly. Applebloom handed her the permit as she and Scoodaloo put their heads together to look at the tiny picture. "Awww, it's so cute, much better then Rarity's."

"I wasn't ready," Rarity huffed as she walked by with Pinkie Pie.

* * *

"Alright, lets work on starting and stopping, slowly accelerate and then gradually stop," Big Mac instructed as he sat in the passenger seat and Applebloom was behind the wheel with a helmet on.

Applejack, Flim, and Flam sat on a grassy hill a good distance away eating popcorn from a bucket Flim was holding. "Are you cold?" asked Flim.

"No," Applejack fibbed crossing her arms.

"One, I can hear your teeth chattering from over here, two, your life would be so much easier if you wore pants," Flam pointed out.

Flim took off his jacket and wrapped it around Applejack, "Here."

"Thanks, are you wearing my Wondercolts sweater?" Applejack questioned noticing what Flim had been wearing under his jacket.

"I knew you wouldn't bring a jacket and it was the only thing I could find that fit under mine," Flim explained.

* * *

After a few hours of starting and stopping Big Mac let Applebloom try parking. "Wait were should I park?" asked Applebloom.

"Where ever you want to," Big Mac answered.

"Okay," Applebloom pulled into a parking spot.

"Alright, let's look how you did," Big Mac announced.

* * *

Big Mac and Applebloom stood outside the car looking at the perfect parking job that Applebloom did. "Hey, I did it!" Applebloom smiled taking a picture of the truck on her phone and sending it to her friends.

"Let's see if you can do it again," said Big Mac.

* * *

After 20 minutes of perfect parking they decided to call in a night. Big Mac drove the car over to where Flam sat eating popcorn with Flim leaning against him asleep and Applejack asleep leaning against Flim. "You're a natural at driving," Flam commented.

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed, more short stories will be added if requested or I have an idea. If you read the previous authors note please tell me your favorite color in a review._**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _-hannah1_**


	2. Texting

**_Quick little story I thought of, enjoy!_**

* * *

Rarity was painting Fluttershy's nails, Sunset, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were throwing popcorn at each other and Rainbow Dash sat on the couch on her phone. "Who ya texting, Dashie?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Soarin'," Rainbow Dash answered simply.

Rarity gasped, "Ooooo, about what?"

"I don't know, stuff," Rainbow Dash shrugged as Applejack and Sunset sat on the couch with her and Pinkie Pie climbed onto the back and read over her shoulder.

"Wait, scroll up to the beginging of the conversation," Applejack spoke, making Rainbow Dash sigh.

"He texted first, that's a good sign," Sunset observed.

"Come on guys, it's not like we like each other, were just friends," Rainbow Dash shrugged.

"Nope, this is flirting," Pinkie Pie decided.

"Definitely flirting," Rarity confirmed, "You can tell by the way she's blushing."

"Awwww, Rainbow's smitten," Applejack cooed.

Rainbow Dash got up and stomped into the kitchen, "I am not smitten!"

"Okay get this," Pinkie Pie was looking through the phone, "Soarin' asked Dashie if she wanted to go to a movie on Friday!"

"And Dash asked if anyone else was going and Soarin' hasn't responded yet," Sunset spoke.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash's phone buzz, Pinkie Pie squeaked and tossed it to Fluttershy, "Oh um, it says no one, and then it says is that okay?"

"What does it say?" asked Rainbow Dash walking back into the room eating an apple, Rarity took the phone and ran into the bathroom, "Rarity! Give me my phone!"

A few minutes later Rarity came you of the bathroom and Rainbow Dash snatched her phone back, "Your welcome."

"You set me up on a date with Soarin'?" Rainbow Dash almost dropped her phone in shock.

"Are you smiling?" asked Applejack.

"Pssh, no," Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and her friends all came in for a group hug, "Thanks guys."

"It's our job," Pinkie Pie smiled.

* * *

 ** _Yay! Please Review._**

 ** _-hannah1_**


	3. Essays

It was 5 am when Applejack slept peacefully in her bed, at 5:01 Flim walked into her room with a laptop, "Wake up, you need to finish your essay," Flim sat at the foot of the bed and crossed his legs the laptop on top of them.

"I did finish it," Applejack sat up rubbing her eyes.

"You didn't edit it, I fixed the typos and spelling but I wanted to point out the sentence structure so you can fix it yourself," Flim explained.

"How'd you even get into my laptop?" asked Applejack.

"Your password is Applebloom's birthday, it's not that hard to guess," Flim shrugged, Applejack smiled at him, "What?"

"You hacked into my computer and woke me up at 5 in the morning to help me with my essay?" asked Applejack.

"It's a large percent of your final grade, I checked on your school website," Flim spoke as Applejack rested her head on his shoulder.

"What would I do without you?" Applejack sighed.

"Probably get a C," Flim admitted.

* * *

 ** _I don't know why I wrote this, but I have no regrets._**

 ** _Please Review._**

 ** _-hannah1_**


	4. Science

**_This chapter is a little random but it would not leave me alone same as the last one, just to clarify each chapter is separate and can be read in any order or some chapters skipped all together._**

* * *

The day seemed to be like any other Applejack attended her classes and nothing note worthy happened, that isn't to say that she didn't take notes in class but it wasn't anything they will need to use on a test. That was until 4th hour English when the intercom came on, "Attention Canterlot High teachers and students there will be a series of small explosions coming from the science hall, there is no need for alarm," Vice Principal Luna announced. Some small explosions happened and class continued.

* * *

Even weirder than that when Applejack entered her 5th hour science class to see Flim and Flam sitting behind her science teachers desk, wearing blue lab coats, with their feet on the desk. "This wont end well," Applejack commented to Sunset Shimmer as they sat at their lab stations.

"Alright class, get your lab coats, goggles, gloves and a dissection tray with two parasites, two of my old students, Flim and Flam are going to lead a parasitic worm dissection," the short Biology teacher announced.

"Hello, I'm Flam and this is my brother Flim and we are going to cut open some dead stuff, woo-hoo," Flam announced while Flim set up the projector so the students could see what they were doing on their lab table, "Applejack, act excited or you fail."

"I can confirm that will happen," the science teacher announced.

Applejack sighed and gave a half-hearted, "Yee-haw!" Making her classmates laugh.

* * *

At lunch Applejack sat with her friends, "Why didn't you tell us Flim and Flam were going to lead our Biology lab today?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I didn't know," Applejack shrugged.

Suddenly Flim came and sat next to her, "I would watch out for Caramel, he cut that worm disturbingly well."

"Flim, the fact that you noticed that is creepy," Applejack scolded.

Flim took the apple off Applejack's tray and bit into it, "This is mine now."

"I'm telling my brother on you," Applejack responded.

"Darling, revenger is never the answer," Rarity reminded.

"Plus Mac and Flam are at their table laughing at you," Pinkie Pie added. They looked across the room to see Flam and Big Mac dying of laughter.

"Why are you here anyway?" asked Applejack.

"National Science Day, what better way to celebrate but having former students teach science classes?" asked Flim.

"Are you the reason for the explosions?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yeah, what were those?" asked Sunset Shimmer.

"It's part of the Freshmen's homework to explain that to their family's," Flim answered.

* * *

"So you add two parts liquid hydrogen and one part liquid oxygen and it makes water!" Applebloom explained holding a plastic test tube with on drop of water in it, "What did you guys do?"

"I cut open a worm," Applejack answered.

"With a chain saw," Flam added.

"It wasn't that bad," Flim defended.

"You were still laughing when you were setting up the zip line," Big Mac responded.

"You guys got to go on a zip line?" asked Applejack, "I'm more upset about that!"

"Me too!" Applebloom agreed.

"You made the basic element of light," Flim reminded.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool," Applebloom admitted.

* * *

 ** _Is there a National Day of Science? I don't know, probably._**

 ** _Please Review._**

 ** _-hannah1_**


	5. In a Relationship

**_This is happening because reasons, mostly because I think the title is awesome!_**

* * *

 _'...All the single ladies, all the single ladies...'_

The human five sat at a table at their school dance with their heads in their hands watching Sunset Shimmer, Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scoodaloo dancing. Big Mac walked up to Fluttershy and gave her a glass of punch, her friends glared at her as she took a drink.

* * *

 ** _It's late and I just scribbled this down, will I regret it in the morning? Let's find out!_**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _-hannah1_**

 ** _P.S. If you want to tell me your favorite MLP ship in a review, you can!_**


	6. Baking Cookies

The humane 7 stood in the Apples kitchen crowded around the table mixing up cookie dough for their school bake sale when Flim walked into the kitchen, picked Applejack up by her waist and moved her to the side so he could join the circle around the table, "You can come into my kitchen and keep me from starting dinner at the proper time and probably leave a giant mess for me to clean up and I'm okay with that but this," Flim picked up a measuring cup and a bag of chocolate chips taking a scoop and dumping it into a bowl of sugar cookie dough, "Is downright un American!" Flim then threw the measuring cup back over his head causing it to clatter into the sink behind him as he poured the entire bag of chocolate chips into the bowl, "You all should know better!"

"Amen!" Rainbow Dash yelled as Flim stormed out of the kitchen.

"Is he even from America?" asked Twilight.

"No, he's from somewhere in Europe," Applejack laughed.

Sunset shook her head, "And he had to correct your Americanism."

* * *

 ** _I don't know man._**

 ** _-hannah1_**


	7. Watching TV

Flim was laying on his back with his head in Applejacks lap as they sat watching a western. Suddenly Applejack's phone went off in Flim's hands and dropped it on his face, "Ow! Rainbow Dash asked if she could come over."

"Tell her we're watchin' what we want to watch and see what she says," Applejack spoke.

"She asked if we have food," Flim laughed.

"Oh, that's why she wants ta come over," Applejack smiled.

* * *

Rainbow Dash walked into the farm house with out knocking, "Ew, westerns."

"Come on, Rainbow, there's only five minutes left, then Flim gets ta pick what we watch," Applejack reassured.

"Probably something lame and educational," Rainbow Dash muttered walking into the kitchen.

* * *

When Rainbow Dash returned to the living room with a giant bowl of popcorn, Flim and Applejack had switched places so Rainbow Dash sat between Applejack's legs and the back of the couch the far end from Flim. "What are we watching?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Forensic investigation," Flim answered as the shows theme song played.

Suddenly Applebloom ran down the stairs, "Murder?"

"I hope so," Flim answered as Applebloom climbed over her sister and sat between Flim and Rainbow Dash.

"Flim, you know ah don't like Applebloom learnin' how to kill people," Applejack sighed.

"Applebloom, what have you learned?" asked Flim.

"The murderer always gets caught as long as the victim leaves lot's of forensic evidence!" Applebloom recited.

"See, she's learning important life lessons that will help her in the real world," Flim pointed out.

"Yeah, well ah just beat your Tetris high score," Applejack responded. Flim took Applejack's hat and put it on his head.

"This is the weirdest relationship ever," Rainbow Dash stated as she and Applebloom watched them and ate popcorn.

* * *

 ** _Cute? Not cute? At least a little funny?_**

 ** _Please Review._**

 ** _-hannah1_**


	8. Spectators

**_This idea wont leave me alone, because writers block. Spoilers for Friendship Games but if you haven't seen the movie you will be confused anyway._**

 ** _Basically the main six's families watching the Friendship Games._**

* * *

 ** _Things to remember:_**

 ** _In this story Big Mac is an alumni just like Shinning._**

 ** _Flim and Flam are in this._**

 ** _The CMC have their cutie marks._**

 ** _Diamond Tiara is good._**

 ** _Baby cakes are just walking/running._**

 ** _My OC's from 'Stuck in a Ship With You' will make a short appearance to establish that they are in this world. (Just real quick, I promise)_**

 ** _Sorry for all the rules._**

* * *

Doctor Whooves stood out side the science room, saw Derpy cause an explosion through the window, and stomped off down the hall, "Unbelievable! Such a simple mistake, she should have known better!"

"Are you okay mister?" asked Silver Spoon as she stood outside the bathrooms with Diamond Tiara.

"Yes, just thinking about wibbily wobbaly timmy wimmy stuff," the Doctor answered.

* * *

The cakes sat watching the cake judging contest when Pinkie Pie showed the judges the inside of her cake. "That's our Pinkie!" Mr. Cake cheered as the baby cakes ran up and hugged Pinkie Pie around the legs.

* * *

The CMC sat with their heads in their hands hearing one word after another being butchered by their sisters and their friends, Sweetie Bell turned to her friends, "I didn't expect much from my sister but this is sad."

"We should get them ice cream after this," Scoodaloo suggested.

"Granny should have some in the cafeteria kitchen, I'll check," Applebloom quickly got up and ran from the room.

* * *

Emerald Waters, Lucky Star, Little Dot, and Shadow Blade stood off to the side watching the bird house making competition. Emerald Waters leaned over to Lucky Star, "They're using your power saw."

"I know, if that nerd doesn't treat her right all his friendships will be over," Lucky Star growled.

"What did you name her, dusty?" asked Little Dot making Shadow Blade chuckle.

* * *

Shinning Armor, Velvet Sparkle, and Night Light sat in the back of the gym as Twilight and Sunset approached the chalk boards. As they started writing Night Light leaned over to Shinning Armor, "Son, do you understand any of that?"

"Enough to know that other girl is wrong," Shinning frowned.

* * *

Flim, Flam, Big Mac, and Granny Smith all sat on the bleachers of CHS overlooking of a complicated obstacle coarse when the archery competition started, they clapped politely for the other girl and cheered wildly for Fluttershy. Granny Smith noticed Twilight struggling, "Oh the poor dear, her team mate is a jerk."

"Oh my gosh, Applejack is a traitor," Flam gasped.

"What does that have to do with honesty?" asked Flim.

"I don't know," Big Mac shrugged.

* * *

 ** _I wrote this a while ago and forgot about it._**

 ** _Please Review._**

 ** _-hannah1_**


End file.
